


On My Knees (but not in that way, get your mind out of the gutter)

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [56]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Just Will and Nico being fluffy
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	On My Knees (but not in that way, get your mind out of the gutter)

**Author's Note:**

> hausioc hehaiduscu 
> 
> There's gonna be a long note at the end lol you can skip it

Nico didn't bother with a greeting when he slipped into his cabin with a waiting Will. He just- was tired. Mentally and physically. He pulled his pillow off of his bed, letting it fall to the floor in front of Will's crossed legs. 

Will raised an eyebrow at him over his book, but Nico's look kept him shut up for now. 

Nico gently nudged Will's legs until they were uncrossed, then pushed them further apart. When he had Will how he wanted him, Nico sank to his knees on the pillow with a content sigh, just letting his head rest on Will's thigh. 

Will was confused, sure, but he let his fingers gently tangle in Nico's hair, his book only an afterthought now: he could study anatomy later. "What's this about?" he asked softly, brushing a thumb over the crease between Nico's eyebrows, trying to smooth it out. 

"Dunno. Just need to be here right now I think"

Will nodded quietly, “Want me to go back to reading? Do I need to do anything?” He was willing to easily admit that he liked this, having Nico like this. Maybe it was the underlying sexual nature (but Will didn’t  _ feel  _ like this was anything sexual), or maybe it was just the small little smile it brought to Nico’s face, something unguarded and strangely calm for a boy in the middle of a war. They were supposed to be sleeping, but Nico came here, took comfort in Will.

“You can read. I’m okay.”

Will nodded, but kept a gentle hand in Nico’s hair, just reminding him that he was there. “You sure? You seem like you need a shower and some sleep.” Will wasn’t really protesting, he just wanted to make sure that Nico was really okay.

“Nah. I think I’ll stay here. Thank you.”

Will just hummed softly, “Alright. I’ve got you” and then he was back to reading about muscle names and other things to distract himself from sleeping while he was forced to take a break, his hand never leaving Nico’s hair.

\-----

It happened a few times after that, with Nico simply grabbing the nearest pillow, or folding up a blanket, and just nestling between Will’s legs. It was surprisingly nice, for both of them. 

There was no reason for them to like doing this, but Nico found comfort in it, and Will strangely liked it too, spending hours with his fingers tangled in Nico’s hair, sighing happily every time Nico’s breath evened out as he fell asleep in the odd position, letting Will carry him to bed.

It was something Will never initiated, strangely worried about messing up their little dynamic.

Things changed when Will found Nico half dead on his feet. He wasn’t hurt, at least not by the standards of his usual checkup. He just seemed bone tired. 

“Nico, baby. You’ve got to get some rest.”

Nico simply whined, “I’ve gotta. Gotta… Shit what was I doing??” he was very clearly out of it, unconsciously leaning against Will, looking for comfort.

Will was frowning, gently nudging him until he opened his eyes. “Go get something for your knees, sweetheart.” he requested, his voice as soft as his kiss on Nico’s forehead. “I’ll be right there.”

He didn’t miss Nico’s shiver.

Talk of sleep didn’t convince him, but the need to relax did, and Will found Nico already kneeling in his usual spot, head resting on the chair. He perked up once he noticed Will, raising his head and letting him get comfortable before settling on his thigh. It took minutes for him to fall asleep.

\-----

Nico was back.

Gods Nico was back but Will couldn’t see him because they had locked him in the basement of the big house and Will was too emotionally attached to properly treat him and Nico was hurting and Nico wasn’t eating and Will could help but no one would let Will  _ help _ .

He stopped asking by the third day a plate of cold food was pulled out of the doorway.

“Shut the hell up, Percy! You’re not stopping me from fucking  _ saving him _ .” Will was furious, knuckles white from how tight he was holding the plate in his hand. “You can watch for all I care, but I’m going in there.”

Nico was sitting criss cross on the floor. He looked ragged, his hair had grown inches since he last saw him, a lot longer than it could’ve grown if he had only been away the month he had been. That worried Will to no avail.

Chiron was cruel, keeping Nico down here, but not cruel enough to leave him without a place to sleep (though it was unused). Will pulled the pillow off of the cot, never once setting the plate down until he settled in a metal chair, not caring about his own comfort. 

“Come here, Nico.”

Will heard Percy’s snort from behind the door, obviously not believing that this would work, or maybe he was surprised that Will dared think Nico would do something like that.

“He does know that’s Nico di Angelo, right?”

It sounds like Jason.

“I won’t ask again, sweetheart.”

Nico just sighed loudly, shooting a silent glare at Will before giving in, standing on slightly shaky legs and folding himself between Will’s legs, his chin resting on Will’s knee. 

“There we go. I missed you, Sunshine. What happened?”

Nico just sighed again, through his nose this time, shaking his head a little bit. Okay. At least he was communicating. Sure, he didn’t want to talk about it, but this was leagues further than anyone else had gotten with him.

“C’mon, sweetheart, can you at least eat something?”

Will had to swallow thickly when Nico simply opened his mouth. This had never been sexual before. Will wasn’t letting it start now. Nevertheless, it took a lot for Will not to just shove a forkful of food into his mouth.

Nico chewed thoughtfully, but accepted the next bite gratefully, like he hadn’t eaten in months (it was quite possible that was fact.). “Shh, baby, slow down. Don’t hurt yourself, you look like you haven’t eaten in forever.” Nico glared up at Will again, not saying anything, but gingerly took the next bite, much slower this time.

Nico finished the whole plate, looking a bit pained at the end, but proud of himself.

“There you go, sunshine. That wasn’t so bad.”

Nico hummed, resting his head against the familiar pillow of Will’s thigh. 

“You wanna stay here for a little while?” Will’s voice was gentle, hands gently working through Nico’s ratty hair, it was brushing past his ears now, it needed cut.

Nico nodded slowly, eyes fluttering shut to further prove his point. Will wasn’t expecting Nico to be comfortable to fall asleep as per usual, but he was glad he did.

“I love you. We’ll get through this, Neeks.”

Nico’s content little hum was the only response he got, but Will took it as a good sign. They could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot has happened. I'm like 99% sure I told y'all that my name is Mars. I am not, in fact pan, but aro/ace. I was going to go on a rant about how i have a girfriend and have no idea what do do anymore but she broke up with me today so woo hoo i don't have to deal with my problems!!! I really really really really really want a queerplatonic relationship with someone so like- call mE
> 
> anywho, I'm going to literally pet elephants tomorrow!?!?! like- a whole ass elephant and I get to touch it!?!?!?! is this legal???? I feel like it shoul dbe but i love elephants so eH.
> 
> anygays there's not as much to say as I thought there was, don't mind me getting sucked into the marvel fandom. it doesn't matter that my mind is being overrun with stucky. it's fine i think.
> 
> hhhhh oh boy look at the time i have to go do a project that was due last week!!!!
> 
> feel free to leave requests!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
